Sailormoon and The MagicKnights
by The Universal Guardian
Summary: Sailormoon, Nurse Angel Ririka, Pretty Sammy, and others team up to take on the Negaverse! Good or bad reviews welcomed.


They were united by fate to fight against injustice! Now, Usagi, Sasami,  
  
Ririka, and unknown others must protect the world from great evil. The   
  
Universal Guardian presents the United Magical Girls: The MagicKnights!  
  
MagicKnights: Deadly Games  
  
By the Universal Guardian  
  
Queen Beryl stared at the ceiling of her dark throne room. Then, she stared at the floor. She then shifted around on her throne, grumbling about how the hardness of it gave her a charley horse. Finally, she had come to a conclusion: She was bored, plain and simple.  
  
Everything was going according to plan. The seven rainbow crystal carriers hovered before her, suspended and frozen in crystal coffins. She did not want to resurrect the Invincible Shadow yet, because she wanted to savor the victory a little longer. Taking another glance at her captured group caused her to smile wickedly. She could not believe how easy it was for her to find them. It was all because of one man...Rubuis.  
  
He was a mystery man, a wanderer, as he liked to call himself. He just appeared in her throne room one day, as if hell sent. She had just finished literally wiping the floor with Jadeite for a complete failure at capturing energy, when suddenly he waltzes in, and quickly introduces her to a plan. From there, the rest is Nega-history, cheesy as it may sound.  
  
He was like a miracle worker. With ease, he stopped the feuding of her four generals with his so-called "workshops", which yielded great results. Her subordinates were working more in unison then they had in centuries. With their teamwork, Queen Metallica's form was getting more powerful every second from the energy stolen from the pathetic humans.  
  
However, everything wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped. Her archenemy Sailormoon was causing her grief, not to mention her other magic-powered allies. If only she could crush them...  
  
Suddenly, Rubuis materialized into her throne room, and bowed. "Your majesty." He purred. "You're looking more ravishing then ever."  
  
"Oh, stop it." Beryl said, trying not to blush. She did not want to showcase one of her weaknesses. "So, what is the problem?"  
  
"Problem, your majesty?" Rubuis echoed. "There is no problem. Only a solution."  
  
"Oh?" Beryl straightened her posture on her throne, interested. She suppressed a murmur of pain from the charley horse.  
  
Rubuis pulled something from thin air. He performed a few stretching motions, and seconds later, a large screen floated beside him. Like a teacher in an elementary school, he brandished a pair of glasses, and placed them on his face. Then, he whipped out a pointer, and gently tapped the screen. The device came to life, displaying varying pictures of teenagers.  
  
"As you know," he began, "Teenagers are the best source of energy, because of various factors, such as sexual activity, hormone activation, and increasing self-awareness of the world around them. After days of surveying, we determined the following three 'hangouts' where they gather."  
  
"Excuse me, Rubuis?" Beryl spoke up.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?"  
  
"Will I have to take a quiz on this?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not, my lady!" Rubuis answered. "Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE ACTING AS IF YOU'RE TEACHING ENERGY ABSORPTION 101!!!" Beryl screamed. "JUST TELL ME THE PLAN AND GET ON WITH IT! AND BY THE WAY, I'M NOT YOUR LADY!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, my Queen!" Rubuis squeaked, slightly rattled by Beryl's anger. However, deep down, he wanted to tear her apart for speaking to him that way. Don't worry, he told himself. She'll be bowing to me soon.   
  
"Well..." he cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "My queen, are you familiar with a teenager's fondness for arcades?"  
  
*************MagicKnights************  
  
The sidewalk leading to the Crowne Center Arcade was suddenly livening up by two pigtailed streaks racing down it. Usagi Tsuskino and Sasami Kawaii raced neck to neck, as if they were champion horses competing in a derby. Brushing by other pedestrians, the two carved a path through the crowd to the famous arcade.  
  
As the automatic doors opened, both flew in simultaneously...only to get stuck in the door. After a bit of squirming and shouting insults, the two tumbled through with the push of a helping hand.  
  
"Why I ought to-" Usagi managed to mutter, getting to her feet and rubbing her wounded nose. Turning to say even more insults, her blue eyes met another pair of familiar blue ones.  
  
"Mamarou." The blonde said, letting the disdain drip from her voice.  
  
"That was real smart, odango atama." Mamoru chuckled as he reached out an arm to help dazed Sasami up. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"There's going to be one if you don't butt out!" Usagi stuck her tongue at the older boy. Turning her nose up at him, she grabbed her friend's arm and continued her march down the arcade aisle.   
  
"Usagi-!" Sasami moaned as the blonde girl continued to drag her. "Will you let go?! Can I at least get one more glimpse of that hunk?"  
  
"One glimpse of Mamoru Chiba is enough for a lifetime. Trust me." Usagi grumbled. "Anyway, have you forgotten why we are here for?"  
  
"No way!" Sasami grinned wickedly. "And as soon as we find it, you're history!"  
  
"We'll see about that." The blond girl gave her a challenging smile. She walked to the next aisle, constantly searching for the game. However, no matter where she looked, she could not find it. Other game machines greeted her instead.  
  
"Nuts!" she whined. "Not again!"  
  
"I guess it's not here yet." Sasami noted, walking up behind her. "Well...we always have tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Perfect." Luna, Usagi's pet cat and guardian, emerged from her book bag. "This is the perfect time for studying, Usagi!"  
  
"That goes for you as well, Sasami!" Rhy-Ohki replied, sticking her head out of Sasami's bag. "Nothing like hitting the books to increase your potential in school! C'mon, you know I'm right!"  
  
The two pigtailed girls eyeballed their guardians for a moment, before exchanging glances. Suddenly, they burst into laughter. "Are you kidding me?" Usagi giggled. "The afternoon is still young!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sasami chimed in. "Hey, Usagi. Last one to the other Sailor V game is a rotten Defender of Justice!"   
  
"Hey! No fair, Sasami!" Usagi yelled, chasing after her, leaving the two guardians with sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Wait-!" Rhy-Ohki cried, but Luna stopped her. "Give it up." The cat replied. "It's just like talking to a brick wall. But at least a brick wall won't have such smart retorts."  
  
Suddenly, the feline felt a powerful shift of energy. She glanced about wildly, trying to find the source of this disturbance. Sadly, she was unsuccessful. But, for some reason, the disturbance felt...familiar. She looked at Rhy-Ohki, who nodded. She had felt it also.  
  
The very atmosphere around them changed. The arcade slowly vanished, replaced by what looked to be the inside of a cathedral.  
  
"WHAT GOING ON!" Usagi shivered.   
  
"Looks like trouble!" Sasami cried. "Just great! Can we at least have one day without fighting some creepy alien monster?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, my friends." An angelic voice answered her. The quartet turned their attention to the center of the room, where a throne of pure gold glistened in undetermined sunlight. A figure, shrouded in shadow, set on the royal piece very elegantly.   
  
"What the-!" another voice exclaimed, as other figures materialized in the mysterious place. Somehow, they were familiar to Usagi and friends. When one of the new arrivals emerged from the shadows into one of the many enigmatic spotlights dotting the place, the foursome received a very good look at the features.  
  
"Ririka!!" Usagi exclaimed, running up to the blond girl and giving her a warm embrace. It had been a long time since they had seen each other.  
  
  
  
"What about me?" a deep voice rumbled from behind Ririka. A young man walked up to Usagi, arms stretched wide for a hug.  
  
"Seiya, you nutcase!!" Usagi screeched, giving him an equally big hug.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Seiya groaned. "Watch the ribs!"  
  
"Gomen." Usagi apologized, noticing the cast around his stomach. "You and Ririka must have had some battle!"  
  
"Nothing the Nurse Angel and her worst half can handle." Ririka grinned.  
  
"Nice to see you again!" Sasami said, giving her a hug. When she turned to Seiya, she shrunk back a second. The two use to date, before Seiya realized his love for his childhood friend was more powerful than his feelings for her. Ever since then, Sasami found herself a little unforgiving of his rejection of her.  
  
But, swallowing the anger sweltering in her being, she hugged him.  
  
"So, the Nurse Angel, the Senshi of the Moon, and Pretty Sammy are here." A figure materialized in front of them. She wore a regular school uniform, but her hair was styled in a peculiar way, with one odango only on the left side of her head. She smiled icily, before vanishing and reappearing beside the throne.  
  
"What gives you the right to summon me?" she asked the shrouded figure. "I am not a spirit to do with as you wish."  
  
"You're absolutely correct, Miyu." The figure replied in her beautiful voice. "I have no right to meddle in the affairs of mortals. But, your world is in danger...in danger of total destruction."  
  
"The affairs of this world do not concern me." Miyu told her. "I'm only here to exterminate Shinma. To send them back to the dark. If this does not concern Shinma, then this does not concern me."  
  
Miyu turned, and prepare to leave, when the figure suddenly pointed a finger. A cage of golden energy formed around the Vampire Princess. However, the vampire would not be stopped.  
  
"Larva!!" she shouted. A dark form descended from the roof, aiming towards the figure on the throne. But, with a mere gesture, the creature was frozen in place.  
  
"Stop it!" Usagi cried, running up to the throne. She only got as far as the first step, before she ran smack into an invisible force field. Seemingly startled, the figure dropped her hands, releasing the two Shinma from their temporary imprisonment.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The figure apologized. "This has gotten out of hand."  
  
"You can say that again." Seiya replied, helping the dazed Usagi to her feet.  
  
Larva floated down to his mistress, taking up his eternal position behind her. Miyu hugged him gently, before turning to the odangoed girl. "I did not need your help." She said coldly.  
  
Sensing the mounting tension, Ririka decided to break her silence. "So, what is the problem, Goddess?" she asked.  
  
The figure's gaze shifted towards her. "The Dark Queen has sent a few of her emissaries to Earth to start her reign. Already, you girls working together as a team have proven effective against her first monster. But, I fear, even you will meet defeat this time."  
  
"And why is that?" Luna asked.  
  
"This monster has the volatile mix of origins from both the Dark Kingdom and the Shinma. It is extremely powerful, for I can feel the energy radiating from it's base somewhere in the Juuban district."  
  
"Shinma?" Miyu repeated.  
  
"Dark Kingdom?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Juuban?" Sasami's eyes widened slightly.  
  
The Goddess nodded. "Be careful, my MagicKnights. This will be one battle where you working together as one will have results. I wish you Godspeed. Goodbye."  
  
"No, wait!!" Ririka cried, but her cry fell on deaf ears. The shadowy cathedral dematerialized into a city street. They were back in the Tokyo district of Juuban.  
  
Awkward glances between the defenders went on for a moment, before Seiya asked, "Where did that vampire girl go?"  
  
  
  
"Miyu?" Sasami said. "Who knows? Anyway, you guys, where should we start looking?"  
  
"How about that place over there?" Rhy-Ohki said, pointing. The group followed his gaze.  
  
The place was a black building, painting with pictures of different video game characters. A line of kids and students stretched around the block. It was an arcade, all right.  
  
"That's where we'll begin." Usagi said.  
  
*************MagicKnights************  
  
In the arcade...  
  
"Look at them. Pouring their money into these machines. We'll be rich in a matter of hours!" Nephrite grinned, observing the activities of the video game otakus from behind reflective glass.  
  
"That's not what we're here for, you idiot." Zoiscite replied, walking into the room. Twirling around, he asked, "So, how do I look?"  
  
Nephrite turned from the observation glass...and wished he hadn't. Zoiscite stood before him, clad in a black short skirt, with matching heels and top. The general wore a black wig on his head, to disguise his blond features.  
  
"Damn it, Zoiscite!" Nephrite growled, covering his eyes. " Why can't you wear anything normal? Sheesh, do I look like Kunzite!?"  
  
"For your information," Zoiscite said, modeling his outfit. "This is a good disguise. You don't want that pest Sailor Moon to detect us, hmm?"  
  
"I don't care about that ribboned-haired spoilsport, or your outfit for that matter!" Nephrite yelled, already conjuring up a ball of energy to throw at him. Nevertheless, he snuffed it, remembering the many lessons Rubuis had given them in their "Evil United" sessions.  
  
" 'Don't kill your partner into you actually succeed in your plan.'" He said, quoting one of Rubuis's proverbs.  
  
"Looks like we have enough." Zoiscite chuckled, looking out of the glass. "It's time to shut up shop."  
  
"Good. Since you want to make like that American Barbie, you do it." The general told him. "I'll get our 'friend' started."  
  
"Whatever, 'Beavis'." Zoiscite smiled before vanishing in a flurry of petals.  
  
Nephrite also vanished, reappearing underground. Darkness greeted him. But, he was not frightened by it.  
  
"Are you ready...partner?" he said into the blackness.  
  
A single white eye opened, bringing light into the black abyss. A deep rumbling, a growl, radiated from the darkness. The creature was ready...  
  
*************MagicKnights************  
  
The line moved at a turtle's pace. The teens found themselves anxious to leave, ready than stand there.  
  
"Man, this is so boring!" Ririka groaned. "If I have to stand here one more minute, I'll-"  
  
"The arcade is close." A dark-haired woman said, standing at the door. "It is full now. But don't worry. We open tomorrow at the same time, same place!"  
  
The usual chorus of moans and groans echoed through the crowd of teens. Downcast, the mob splintered going their separate ways. Except for a group of five, who detected something suspicious was going on. They hung back, and hid in an alley, before creeping back out after the woman closed and locked the door.  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Usagi moaned sadly. "I wanted to go in. They probably have that new game I'm looking for."  
  
"That's obvious. That explains why everyone is here." Sasami said. "But, why would an arcade close so early? And what did she mean when she said that 'it was full'?"  
  
"Questions, Questions." Seiya shook his head. "Too many questions, and not enough answers."  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard. The teens instantly rushed to the door, trying to get in.  
  
"No use!" Seiya grunted. "It's bolted shut!"  
  
"I'm sensing bad vibes from this place!" Luna cried. "Those students are in trouble!!"  
  
"You don't have to tell us twice!" Usagi exclaimed, brandishing her Moon Compact. At the same time, Ririka revealed her Nurse cap, and Rhy-Ohki handed Sasami her Baton. In unison, the trio shouted their incantations of power:  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!!"  
  
"PRETTY MUTATION, MAGICAL RECALL!!"  
  
"THE POWER OF SPIRIT. THE SPIRIT IS PRAYER. BE HERE!!"  
  
Brilliant flashes of light heralded the powerful assemblage of the magical girls. As the transformation magic subsided, the Moon Senshi used her now enhanced strength to kick the door open. The sight that greeted them sent chills up their spines.  
  
Bodies were scattered across the arcade, as if a bomb had exploded inside. They lay unstirring, evidence of the cold and calculating malevolence of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
In front of the group, Zoiscite and Nephrite materialized. "Well, it's about time you got here, moon girl." Zoiscite grinned. "But, who are your newfound friends?"  
  
"I'm Nurse Angel!" Ririka recited. "The Spirit has sent me!"  
  
"I'm the Magical Girl Pretty Sammy!" Pretty Sammy declared. "And you will pay for what you've done!"  
  
"And...well ...I'm Seiya Uzaki." Seiya said, trying to sound tough. "And my name will be the last one you'll hear!"  
  
"Well, well." Nephrite chuckled. "I guess it's time to introduce our friend."  
  
Suddenly, the entire arcade was shrouded in darkness. A vicious growl came from the darkness, causing the group to become defensive. It looked to be a terrifying battle ahead....  
  
Author's notes: If I had more time, I could have written this better. Ah, who cares? Anyway, the MagicKnights themselves are from many magical girl anime: Sailormoon, Nurse Angel Ririka, Pretty Sammy, and Vampire Princess Miyu.(By the way, for a disclaimer, these characters aren't mine.) If I do a real MagicKnights series, I want to add Wedding Peach, Saint Tail, and some other magical girls. I'll do this if there is another contest in the horizon. 


End file.
